


Whip Cream / Silk Ties

by The_White_Rabbit42



Series: NSFW Trickster Drabbles [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Food Kink, Playful Reader, Restraints, Unforeseen Consequences, implied threesome, whip cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 02:51:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13848546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_White_Rabbit42/pseuds/The_White_Rabbit42
Summary: Character: GabrielRequest: Whip cream, silk ties





	Whip Cream / Silk Ties

You squirmed beneath him, your body shimmying around on the sheets as you thwarted every attempt he made to use the whip cream on you.  It wasn’t that you didn’t like it when he did.  Sometimes you just liked antagonizing him more.  It was harder when he had you tied up, but instead of using the bedposts, he’d secured your hands above you to the headboard, a decision he was surely regretting since it gave you enough range of movement and leverage to keep moving despite him trying to keep your lower half pinned with his.

 

“Be a good girl, or I’ll have to use that last one to blindfold you and you won’t be allowed to watch.”  He inclined his head toward the last tie he left draped above your hands as a reminder.  You were almost tempted to let him, the idea of the smooth silk depriving you of sight and heightening your other senses sending a thrill through you.  

 

“Then maybe I’ll just have to keep my mouth shut and deprive you of hearing any--”  You let out a squeal as he inserted the whip cream nozzle your mouth, filling it with the airy treat and effectively cutting you off.  You closed your lips around it and swallowed, the overflow spilling down the front of your chin.  He leaned forward, his tongue eagerly lapping at the rest before he pulled your bottom lip into his mouth and sucked the remaining sweetness from it.  

 

“I can think of several other ways to put that mouth of yours to good use,” he murmurs into the side of your neck, continuing to kiss and lick his way down.  “Don’t make me gag you, too.”

 

“Mmmmm,” you responded, rolling your hips against his erection, enjoying the way the simple movement made made gold flare with desire.  “Perhaps I’d behave if you stopped threatening me with such enticing consequences.”

 

You batted your eyelashes at him, giving him what you hoped was an infuriating smirk.  The one he shot back, however, along with the brow he raised had smugness giving way to trepidation.  You knew that look.  That was the one that promised all things good and _nothing_ good, all at the same time.  

 

“Gabe…” You began, wondering if it was somehow too late to backtrack and make amends.

 

“Sweetheart,” he echoed, mocking the tone you’d just used.  “How’s this for a consequence?”

 

He snapped, and your eyes went wide as you found yourself suddenly staring at two versions of him.  You swallowed, your mind trying to grasp the entirety of all that implied, while your body simply lit up with anticipation.  “You’re joking.”

 

“Don’t worry.  We’ll be gentle on you for your first threesome.” His lips turned up deviously.  “Mostly.”  

 

He brought the can of whip cream back up and gave it a shake.  “Now are you going to stay still for me, or should I have him sit on your shoulders and fuck your mouth while I do this?”

 


End file.
